


In Flagrante Trio

by silveradept



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveradept/pseuds/silveradept
Summary: Lancelot and Guinevere are not as discreet as they thought. Arthur, however, is more than happy with this arrangement, and has one of his own to purpose.





	In Flagrante Trio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/gifts).



"Lancelot."

Never had his name brought so much dread. But hearing it now, while he was in the embrace of his queen and lover, conveyed the knowledge that Arthur, his king, knew. His clothes and hers were scattered hon the floor, a testament to their current state, which could easily be confirmed by the removal of the few bedclothes that covered them.

There would be no daring escape or quick attempt to regain propriety. His life was forfeit, he knew, when he started this affair, and now it was time to pay the penalty for his jeopardy.

"My king." Lancelot said carefully, turning his head to see whether Arthur was ready to strike the blow that would end his life.

The king's pose was far more casual than one might expect in this situation. His sword remained in its scabbard, but his face betrayed his anger.

"It is very hard for someone to hide happiness, even if that happiness comes from outside the marriage bed. I had my suspicions about whom among the knights was providing service."

"My king," the queen said, "we are so often involved in the business of ruling that there was no time for love between us. Should I stay cold in bed, without warmth?"

The king smiled, and then began to laugh.

"Far be it from me to forbid my queen find warmth in the chill. I am far more cross that I was not _consulted_ in this matter, my queen, than I am at its happening."

Guinevere laughed, but with far less mirth than Arthur had. "Yes, consult the king who has most recently praised Gawain's chastity in his adventure with the Green Knight, and who wished to make an example for all to follow of Ywain's fidelity to his wife this past year."

Arthur frowned. "I see no problem in encouraging knights to be devoted to a single woman, rather than sowing wild oats and fathering children on any maid that might catch his fancy," he said.

"My king," Lancelot added, "praised Gawain specifically for avoiding the temptation of bedding a woman he was not married to."

Arthur's jaw opened in protest, but no sound issued forth from it.

"Oh," he said, finally putting the pieces together. "Tell me, Guinevere," he said, more hesitatingly, "if not promised to me, would Lancelot be in my stead in the marriage bed?"

"I cannot say," she replied. "Some other lord might have taken me for his wife. But this result, this would have always happened. I would have dutifully loved any husband, but only Lancelot makes my blood sing out."

Arthur pondered this. "Is this the same, Lancelot?"

Lancelot had the good grace to at least look ashamed before nodding.

Arthur sighed.

"I will not be called hypocrite, even if some may whisper that I have grown horns in their ignorance. Devotion is encouraged in my knights, and healthy devotion to their queen even more so. It is far harder to accept this now than it was before, but I will stand by my word."

Lancelot and Guinevere relaxed a little. There would still be a lot to talk about between everyone, but Arthur valued his word and his reputation higher than many things in the kingdom.

"I do have conditions," he said, and the relaxation fled.

"I must know when my knight and my queen are together, so that when others go looking, I may tell them where and when they will find the one they seek. Or," Arthur said, setting his sword belt down and beginning to strip off his clothing, "so that I may join in on the activities."

All three had seen each other clad with naught but the sky above them before, but Lancelot, allowed to stare freely at the naked form of his king, realized that his ardor and passion to serve the queen was equally matched by a desire to serve the king in the same fashion. This did not go unnoticed by Arthur, whose smile turned feral at the evidence presented by his loyal knight.

"I see some full measure of devotion right now, Lancelot. It will not be silenced nor covered in my presence," he said, advancing to the bed and removing the bedsheets. "Should we joust with these instruments? They certainly seem ready for a tilt."

Lancelot could not reply, for his voice had left him at Arthur's ribaldry. Had Arthur always known his eyes took in women and men alike when he spoke of the handsomeness and fairness of the knights and their ladies together? Had he seen the hunger in his eyes for Gawain's marvelous form or heard his furtive rustlings at night while on tournament when he snuck away to the fires where musicians played, everyone drank, and no person paid heed to rank, charge, or symbols of matrimony in their bacchanals? Lancelot had thought himself discreet, yet here Arthur was, having caught him in a place he could not deny.

Guinevere rescued him from his own thoughts by seizing a handful of his and Arthur's lances.

"Knights do not tilt merely for fun," she said reproachfully. "There must be a prize or...a jeopardy."

Guinevere was less guarded with her emotions during court and celebration than Arthur, as befit her station. Lancelot had learned to fear for whomever was before the queen when her face transformed from "Madonna to Morgana," as he had described it to Ywain once. Guinevere's reputation for creativity in administering justice had been used more than once as the impetus to resolve conflicts before they reached Camelot. Yet here he was, trapped between her and Arthur, and Lancelot was not sure at that moment which of them he would prefer pass judgment on him.

"My husband has discovered me here with a knight in my bed," she said. "He will have to defend my honor."

Lancelot did not understand her meaning fast enough to escape Arthur's grasp on his wrist, but his training took over before he could be made helpless to his king. Thankfully, Arthur had pulled him out of the bed, instead of trying to push him down into it, so they could grapple without the complications of sheets.

Lancelot squared himself up to Arthur, trying to break the king's grip on his arm without hurting him. Arthur laughed and seized his other arm, twisting it behind his back, leaning in closer to him.

"How shall I defend my wife's honor? Perhaps I should take another in exchange," he growled. 

Lancelot would have given in to his king then and there, but he saw Guinevere staring at them with a look of disappointment. She deliberately turned away from them as a sign of her opinion on how things had gone to this point.

Renewed in purpose, Lancelot broke Arthur's grip and they stood face to face, hands gripped together, two men striving to throw the other down and claim victory. Arthur kept Lancelot's attention on him, pushing and pulling to try and unbalance him, trying to hook his legs underneath him. Lancelot had to focus on not being thrown so much that he lost track of where he was in the room.

And Guinevere, Lancelot realized, too late to prevent the trap laid by the king and queen. Arms wrapped around him from behind and pulled him into the bed as Arthur twisted him so he landed at his most vulnerable.

"Yield," Arthur commanded, the command of both king and victor. To emphasise his superior position, Arthur placed the point of his lance at Lancelot's unguarded rear. 

"Treachery!" Lancelot cried carefully, aware of the precarious position he was in.

"Together," Guinevere said, smiling at him, holding his arms in hers. "Well-fought, Lancelot. Submit and be rewarded."

Lancelot could do nothing else. He lowered his head in defeat, and Guinevere guided it gently to the place he had just been before Arthur had discovered them together.

"Please me," she said. "Make me sing songs of Lancelot, the knight whose prowess with sword and tongue is-aaah!"

Lancelot gave his effort to making a bard of his queen, but not forgetting his king, still positioned and able to take a forfeit of his own.

He nearly yelped in surprise when he felt Arthur's finger on him, spreading a thing that felt wet and cooling everywhere it touched. 

"This salve is good for more than just creaks in your arms and legs," Arthur laughed. "It makes other things nice more easily as well." Lancelot felt Arthur caress his own thing, making sure it was slick and moved easily to the touch.

Guinevere leaned up into his ear as Arthur leaned down into the other.

"Satisfy me," they both said.

Lancelot had barely sufficient time to position himself to give Guinevere her due before Arthur pressed his advantage and entered him, providing impetus to his own penetration.

Guinevere and Lancelot moaned together. Lancelot gave an extra shudder of delight at being able to serve both his king and his queen in the same capacity.

"Peace, Lancelot," the king said to him, laying a steadying hand on him. "Give the husband the honor of pleasing his wife."

Lancelot stilled, and awaited Arthur's removal so that he could move aside, but Arthur made no such move, instead pressing himself further into Lancelot, forcing Lancelot deeper into Guinevere. As if commanding a horse, Arthur used touches and pressure from his hands and cock to guide Lancelot to the angle and vigor with which Lancelot was to both give and receive the ministrations of the royal couple.

It was obvious Arthur knew his craft, for Lancelot could feel Guinevere tightening underneath him in ecstatic pulses, even as he could feel the restraint of his king in not finishing, despite the increased sound of pleasure from both men as they enjoyed their play.

"I cannot hold out for much longer," Lancelot spoke with effort. "This siege shall soon break." Lancelot meant it as an indicator for mercy, but neither king nor queen chose to give it, each redoubling their efforts until Lancelot could bear no more and filled Guinevere with his seed, as she clenched and held onto him.

Not much afterward, Lancelot spasmed again as Arthur gave to him the experience he had given to Guinevere. Feeling the king ripple inside him made him feel proud, rather than the shame he had felt earlier at the impure thoughts he had of Arthur and the other knights. Pride at his service and that the king had found him a worthy vessel.

Shortly after the king was finished and had removed himself from Lancelot, he gave Lancelot a firm slap on his hindquarters. 

"Go. Take the secret way. My wife and I have much to discuss."

"Yes, sire," Lancelot said.

"Now. Dress in another's room." The king waved dismissively, and then turned his attention back to Guinevere, who seemed still ready for more.

Lancelot would cherish the times he and Guinevere would have alone, but if he were honest with himself, he always secretly hoped that Arthur would "catch" them together, because those times were always the ones when he felt most fulfilled.


End file.
